


Bang Me Like Those Drums

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, alternative universe, band au, drummer!phil, fem!Dan, im sorry, just porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Phil is the drummer of a band, but how will the lead singer, Kevin, feel when he walks in on Phil banging his younger brother Dan as hard as Phil bangs his drums?Warnings!! There’s 2 smut scenes: Rimming, daddy kinks, hints of DD/LB (but not), wall sex, angry sex, rough sex, dirty talking, Dan is in a skirt, Dan in panties, blow jobs, slut! Dan (if you squint), etc.





	Bang Me Like Those Drums

Sometimes I can’t help but think about how cute my best friend’s younger brother is. He’s called Dan, and he is really precious. He’s 4 years younger than me, and okay maybe that’s a little too young. But you’d have to see him to really, really get the picture. Let me elaborate. 

 

He’s feminine. He wears pretty pink skirts, baby blue skirts, violet leggings under them, heels or converse, depending on his mood. His short, I could just set my arm on his head without any strain. He wears band shirts and blouses, form fitting too. His little tum poking out usually. It’s cute. His hair? He straightens it, but he wears head bands or flower crowns occasionally. He wears makeup too. He won’t leave the house without it, he says he looks like garbage without it, but he doesn’t. He does his eye liner winged with dark greys and blacks on his eyelids, his cheeks rosy and his lips always, and I do mean always, some bright liquid lipstick. He once forced me to memorize all the names of his lip sticks so I could get them for him from his room whenever I stay at his brother’s house. His favorite is jawbreaker by Jeffree Star. It also looks the cutest on him. 

 

Okay so maybe I’ve rambled about how hot he is for a little too long now, but you don’t understand. And yeah, I’ll admit, I wanna fuck him. Me and his older brother are in a band together, I play drums as I can’t sing for shit. His brother is lead guitarist, and Dan likes to sit in and watch sometimes. 

 

Band practice is ending about now, we’re on our last song. It’s my favorite song that we’ve written actually. I hit the symbol to end the session and they all start leaving the room, but I stay back to clean up. Dan walks towards me, his skirt fluttering behind him. Today he was wearing a bright lavender skirt, underneath white, lace tights and white converse. His shirt was a lavender blouse I’m pretty sure he stole from his sister, but it looked better on him anyways. He stood up on his tip toes and looked at me, smiling.

“You guys did amazing today.” He grinned at me, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

“Nah, I can’t get the beat right, I keep speeding it up on accident.” I replied, doing that tough guy shit where you try and act coy to impress someone you like.

“I think it was amazing.” Dan said and looked at me, giggling in a high, sweet voice.

“Well thank you. So.” I smile. “You look nice today. Going anywhere?” I asked.

“No. I just wanted to dress nice today.” He smiled at me, his dimples showing. “Do you like the skirt? Kev says it’s a little short.” Kevin is his brother, and I think Kevin is very, very stupid for saying that. Too short? That doesn’t exist. Not with Dan. 

 

“Too short?” I laughed, scoffing incredulously. “Nah. I actually like it. I like it a lot.” I reply, smirking slightly and kissing his cheek. “Actually, if you have anything shorter, I would love to see it.” I replied, grinning gently at my brave move, and he blushed, his cheeks even rosier than before.

“O-okay.” He blushed. “I’ll see if I do, and I’ll meet you in my room in a couple hours?” He asked. “Around 7?” 

“Sounds perfect.” I said and put my drum sticks in my back pocket, kissing his cheek. “Gotta find Kev and Mike.”

I went out the door, looking around and sitting on the couch with Kevin and Mike, drinking a beer and watching Dan go up the stairs, looking up his skirt a little as he moved up the stairs, feeling Kevin get up off the couch. Mike snorted.

“Stop checking out Kev’s brother!” Mike snorted at me.

“I wasn’t checking out Dan!” I said defensively. “What would make you think that?!”

“You were looking up his skirt, you want his ass so fucking badly.” Mike smirked at me, looking at me.

“Okay maybe yes I do want to fuck him. But you look me in the eyes, and tell me right the fuck now that if given the opportunity you wouldn’t fuck him so hard he can’t walk.” I said.

“I’m not into guys, but if I was. I would.” He grinned softly

“Exactly. Anyways. I think I found a chance. He said to come up and see him at seven, because kev will be gone by then to see his girlfriend. I’m gonna screw his brother.” I smirked.

“Kevin will kill you if you sleep with his baby brother!” He laughed. “You can’t sleep with his baby brother, he’ll lose his shit.”

“Only if he finds out, he won’t either.” I chuckled

“I hope he doesn’t find out.” Mike said.

“Phil!” Kevin called. “I’m going, Sam needs me over. Watch Dan, bye guys!” He called as he walked out the door and I grinned softly.

By now it was close to seven, Mike was getting up to leave with Kevin and I? I was going up the stairs and into Dan’s room. I knocked on the door and got no reply, so I decided just to open up the door and see Dan.

He was laid back on the bed, his legs spread slightly, his leggings no longer on and his skirt hitched up, exposing his thighs. He was wearing panties that matched his skirt, the pale skin of his ass almost visable. He had changed into a crop top, his shirt stomach flat from how he was laying. All the blood in my body seemed to rush to my cock, my jeans seemingly tighter than before.

“Hello.” I said, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved closer to me, his skirt swishing. He kissed my cheek, his arm slung around my neck and his chin on my shoulder,

“Daddy..” He purred, nudging my cheek with his nose.

“Yes?”

“I hope I didn’t misread your signals…You seem disinterested.”

“No no. You read them spot on, just shocking. Can I touch your ass?” I asked, being a little more blunt than I intended.

“But of course.” He replied,sliding into my lap from the side and kissing my jawline and neck. I slowly moved my hands to his ass, tentatively squeezing and grinning to myself at the plump, softness of his ass. He moaned softly, a little, soft noise from the back of his throat. I moved my hands under the skin tight fabric on his panties, moving my hands along the bare skin and feeling how soft it was, slipping my fingers through to graze over his hole, hearing his breath hitch. He pointed to the dresser, so I assumed that’s where he kept his lube. I reached over to grab it, seeing him stand up off the bed and shuffle out of his panties, flicking them at me and smirking. Cheeky. 

 

He climbed back into my lap as I slicked up three fingers, his lips attaching back to my neck as I moved my hand up his skirt. I once more grazed his hole, slipping a finger passed the puffy pink walls, trying to find his spot as I began to stretch him. He mewled, soft, wordless noises under his breath as I moved the digit in and out of him, adding a second one and scissoring them apart, his noises progressively getting louder and louder. His noises bounced off the walls with soft echoes, three fingers now moving in and out of him at a quick and erratic rate. 

 

I pulled my fingers out, wiping the left over lube on the sheets and kissing his head. He smirked at me, getting up off my lap and getting on his knees, the image enough to make me cum all in itself. He sat on his knees, his ass resting on his heels as his hands slowly worked over my belt buckle, undoing it slowly, the movements too intoxicating to take my eyes away, even briefly. 

 

He got my belt undone, undoing the button with his teeth, the whole time looking up at me and making eye contact. He knew what he was doing, and the fact that someone else had used that beautiful mouth made my blood boil, and the anger only made me want to fuck him ten times harder. He mouthed over me through my boxers, me leaning back on one hand with my other hand through his hair, gripping tightly. He pulled me out of my boxers, his pupils dilating at the size, practically drooling. I couldn’t help but be arrogantly proud. He slowly licked up the side of my length, his tongue dragging up the vein and then swirling around my tip, his lips wrapping around them as he took in half my length, bobbing up and down, working what he hadn’t been able to take with his hand skillfully. 

 

I bucked up, his gagging turning me on further in a weirdly hot way. I kept bucking up periodically, not enough to fuck his throat but enough to get more when i wanted it. He moaned softly around me, the vibrations making me grow closer to the edge, precum beading around the tip. Dan took notice I assume as he swiped his tongue over, grinning and swallowing the precum. Eventually, he pulls off. I lean back on both hands, my cock resting against my stomach as I watched him. 

 

He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground and turning around, tugging off his skirt and bending over to give me a full view of his ass. I can’t help but grin, the view in front of me absolutely perfect. I stand up, gripping one of his thigh, my grip hard enough to leave marks on his pale thighs. He wraps his leg up around my hip as I back him into the wall, a small thud echoing through the room. I slowly start grinding into him, moaning quietly under my breath. He breathed, his eyes shutting and his arms above his head as I pinned them down in one hand. He jumps up on me, both of his legs around my waist, supporting himself with my body weight. 

 

I line up, my cock slick with his spit still, slowly sliding past his hole, my cock disappearing. I start thrusting, his body jolting up the wall, his head lolled back. He moaned loudly, I had already found his spot I assumed. I started going in harder, his body limply banging against the wall as I fucked him harder. He started panting, yelling out obscenities and my name over and over again repeatedly, his noises probably loud enough to be heard from down stairs.   
I start to get tired, his body still jolting up and down the wall with each thrust as I start to pull away, throwing him onto the bed and crawling between his legs, yanking my shirt off over my head and throwing it to the side, instantly pushing back into Dan, starting to pound into him aggressively, his moans even louder than before if possible. His cock was leaking and red against his lower abdomen, his hair curling from sweat, 

 

I thrust harder into him, gripping his thighs and pushing him back, his ass closer to my hips to give me better leverage as I mercilessly pounded repeatedly over an dover again into his spot, fucking him harder than I think i’ve ever fucked anyone. His thighs were already bruised with my fingers prints, dark purple marks but he was clearly enjoying it and the fact he had a pain kink ran through my head and only encouraged me to keep fucking him harder.

“Daddy! Fuck I’m so fucking close please!” He cried out.

“Good boy..” I whispered, breathless from all the thrusting. I let his hips drop a little, reaching down to stroke him quickly. “Make daddy happy and be a good boy, cum hard for daddy. Once you cum I’ll fuck you like the pretty little toy you are, use your pretty cunt as a fuck hole until I cum. Is that what you want angel? To be used as a fuck toy for my cock?” I grunt out, figuring out that dirty talk is much more difficult when you’re out of breath.

“Uh huh! Yes daddy! Wanna be a pretty little toy for you to use, wanna cum and make you feel good!” He cried out, starting to cum on his own stomach and mewling as I abused his prostate, clearly sensitive but i didn’t let up, still pounding hard into his spot.

“Good boy. Swallow my cock with your tight hole, let me use your ass for my pleasure.” I grumble out, my hips snapping hard as I pushed in and out of him.

I kept fucking into him, slowing down my thrusts as i grew closer, pulling out and stroking myself quickly, whining softly as I came into my hand, looking at Dan’s worn out self, his body strewn out and his eyelids fluttering shut tiredly. He sat up and took my hand, licking my fingers slowly and swallowing my cum, not breaking eye contact the whole time. He swallows. I need to marry him. 

A few weeks passed, and honestly, Dan is the kind of guy you could really fall for. Not only is he fantastic in bed, he’s a wonderful person and day by day I notice it more and more.   
Band practice ended quickly due to Mike breaking his fingers, he deciding to try and play my drums without knowing how and he broke his fingers going to get new drums sticks after he broke mine.   
Once Mike and Kevin left, Dan decided to come in. I was on the couch in the garage, texting Kevin to check on Mike in the car. Dan sat in my lap, wearing nothing but powder blue thigh highs, and a short black skirt. I chuckled and put down my phone, not even half way done with my text. I placed my hands on his hips, kissing his cheek gently and looking at him.

“Was there something you needed?” I smirked, rubbing small circles in his hips as he slowly started to grind into me, clearly wanting to have sex but I decided it to be more fun to play dumb.

“Uh huh.” He said sweetly, nudging my jaw and placing a few small kisses in one spot. “Want to get my prize daddy.” He nodded slowly,

“Oh?” I asked. “Now..Why should I do that again?’ I asked, feigning innocence.

“Because i’ve been good!! I didn’t talk back, and i asked you before getting off like a good kitten, and I was nice!” He grinned, very proud of himself and I grinned back, kissing him slowly.

“Hmm. Okay. You have been pretty good then. Pick your awkward okay? You know your choices.” I nodded and he clapped excitedly.

“I want daddy to eat me out.” He said instantly, his eyes lusty and his lips pulled up into a tug and I chuckled, nodding slowly and gliding my hands lightly up and down his sides.

“All right baby. Stand up.” I nod, chuckling as he did. I moved back on the couch, laying down and looking at him. I rested my feet against the arm of the couch, my knees in the air and my eyes towards the ceiling. “Come on. Sit on my face then.” I chuckled.

He nodded, moving towards me and sitting on my hips, slowly moving up until he was positioned over my face, slowly touching his hole to my lips. I pressed my tongue flat, slowly lapping over him and moaning softly. He gripped my hair, his knees resting by each side of my head as he slowly started to grind into my tongue. I gripped his hips, leaving bruises once again as he quickened his motions, starting to rut hard into my tongue, his hips moving in circular motions back and forth. He moaned loudly, whimpering and whining out. He tugged my hair, pulling and yanking at it. 

 

Slowly, I slipped my tongue into him, prodding around his walls and trying to find his spot, smirking to myself once I found it. I prodded hard into his prostate, slowly circling it and massaging the small bundle of nerves, listening to his loud and obscene noises filling the room. He humped my face, rutting hard into my tongue to further stimulate his prostate. Eventually he started to cum, his hips slowly down and his skirt now stained with his cum. 

 

I kept working his spot slowly, milking his orgasm for him as he calmed down, still sat on my mouth. I grinned, licking over him again and hearing him squeak gently at the feeling, giggling as he calmed down still.

“Phil? Good news, his fingers aren’t broke actually but Mike will need a sprain for 3 weeks an-” Kevin walked in and looked at us, Dan still on my face, almost stark naked and looking around. “Were you just..”

“Uh.” I said and Dan clambered off me, laughing nervously.

“Daniel James! Were you sitting on Lesters face?!” He.

“At least you didn’t come in the other day when Phil was fucking me against his drums.” Dan tried to joke and Mike made a face.

“Ewe I was using those earlier!” He whined.

“Phil you can’t screw my baby brother! He’s 15! You’re just gonna dump him!” Kevin said.

“Okay well first, it’s not illegal. Second, I’m not. I love Dan. He’s perfect.” I said and took Dan’s hand, feeling him nuzzle me and Kevin smiled slightly.

“Well…as long as you don’t hurt him.” He agreed. “But Dan seriously go get dressed please and thank you.” Kevin said and Dan blushed, fluttering up the steps and going to his room.

Dan really is the kind of guy you could fall for. There’s not a single flaw with him. And I love him. And I intend to do so for a while. That, and disinfect my drum set because man that’s unsanitary.


End file.
